Close the Curtain
by seastorme020
Summary: Carlisle and Esme share an intimate moment by the window while Nessie and Jacob play outside in the rain.


**Close the Curtain**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight World. I just play with the characters because I love em. :)

Esme POV

I stood at the window of our house, watching my granddaughter play in the yard with Jacob Black. The two of them were inseparable. I thought it was sweet, though it often annoyed my bronze-haired son. One thing Edward had to remember was that love chooses you. He should know that from the way he and Bella had fallen in love.

I smiled to myself as I watched Nessie jump into Jacob's arms. He carried her around so she could touch the tree branches with her hands. It was starting to rain a little bit. Such was the oncoming of the spring season, one of my favorite times of year. The clouds were puffy, white and gray, and they moved quickly across the sky, just like the time that seemed to fly by as I watched my granddaughter grow up.

"What are you looking at, my love?" My husband's deep voice came from behind me.

I didn't turn around, but kept my face close to the window pane, hiding my smile. "Our granddaughter."

Carlisle walked up to me and promptly slid his arms around my waist from behind. I stood still and let him take in the scene. Jacob running with Nessie's hand in his, the rain falling softly on them both, the way they laughed together, enjoying nature.

After a while Carlisle leaned over my shoulder and whispered into my ear "Do you think this could be our granddaughter's first love?"

I grinned and nodded. "I have thought so for a while."

"You catch onto everything right away."

"A woman's intuition, my dear."

Carlisle laughed and kissed my cheek. "I remember when we first fell in love."

I turned slightly to stare at him. It was strange for him to be so open with his words, especially when he talked about the past.

"And...?" I pressed, wanting him to speak more about that time of our lives.

He looked suddenly shy as he glanced out the window at the clouds. "I seem to recall running through the rain with you at one point as well."

I couldn't hide my smile. "Yes that does sound familiar."

"Your dress became soaked very quickly," he remarked, slipping a finger over my collarbone. I shivered.

"So did your shirt," I retorted, flicking one of his buttons.

He chuckled in a low content way and my stomach began to feel that familiar butterfly sensation of just falling in love.

"We should do it again sometime," he said hopefully.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Maybe when Jacob Black isn't out there with our granddaughter."

Carlisle grinned. "It's a date."

I nodded enthusiastically before my husband dipped his head lower to kiss me on the mouth. But I stopped him just before our lips could meet.

"What are you doing?" he asked sadly as I pressed my hand to his lips.

"Close the curtain Carlisle." I said sternly, pointing to the curtains of the window. "The kids can see us."

"They aren't watching." He protested and leaned in again.

"Not _now" _I argued. "But what would they think if they just happened to look up and see us making out in the window for all to see?"

"They'd think," he said smoothly, "that we are two people who are deeply in love and unable ot resist each other, which my dear is perfectly natural."

I teased him a little more by turning my head from side to side while he attempted to kiss me. Then I gave in. I always did.

"See how nice that feels?" he said as his lips gently massaged my own.

I moaned softly and gripped his body tighter to mine.

I could hear a faint sound like a little girl giggling coming from outside the house. I didn't dare look out there. I knew Nessie must have seen us.

Carlisle chuckled before deepening our kiss. I tried to reach out for the curtain with my own hand, but all I could do was fumble for it blindly, distracted as I was by my husband's magical lips.

"Close the curtain." I tried to repeat but my voice was muffled by our kissing.

Carlisle grabbed my fumbling hand and guided it back to his chest, shaking his head. "Forget the curtain" he whispered.

I sighed and wrapped my hands around his neck, a much better place.

"OH MY GOD!" Jacob Black's voice shouted from the yard. Okay, he had definitely seen us. Nessie burst into laughter but Carlisle only held me tighter.

Nothing could stop us now.

Surprisingly I no longer cared about closing the curtain. I might as well show Nessie what she'll have to look forward to in a few years with Jacob.

This was what real love looked like; it wasn't made to be hidden.

THE END!

**I just love sweet Carlisle and Esme romantic moments. **

**SO what do you think? Leave me a review, don't be shy! :D**


End file.
